


Tout l'ennui du monde

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Strip Wicked Grace, Wicked Grace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conviée à un bal de charité à Val Royeaux, Leliana s'ennuie. Elle croise alors le chemin d'une ancienne cible, et embarque avec elle Joséphine, l'adorable ambassadrice d'Orlais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout l'ennui du monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/gifts).



> Je poste enfin ma (toute première) contribution à Obscur Echange 2015, réalisée pour Gypse ! Le prompt était: La rencontre entre Leliana et Joséphine. 
> 
> Post original: http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/187704.html

La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde n’avait plus eu que le bal de charité sur les lèvres depuis des semaines, à Val Royeaux. Une grande partie de la noblesse était présente, ainsi que de nombreuses sœurs chantristes et quelques représentants venus de Férelden.  
Debout depuis des heures, Leliana s’ennuyait ferme. La Chantrie de la capitale orléseinne avait été transformée pour l’occasion. Les bans avaient disparus, et les coins de l’immense salle avaient été comblés par des tables croulantes sous les victuailles et les hors d’œuvres. Des dizaines de chandeliers de bronze éclairaient le tableau d’une lumière chaude. L’espionne sirotait son verre de vin adossée contre un mur, observant les conviés qui valsaient avec grâce dans des robes somptueuses, saluait les dignitaires qui passaient à côté d’elle, s’inclinait devant les sœurs…

D’ordinaire, Leliana appréciait les fêtes orlésiennes. Evidemment, le Noble Jeu, le moteur des soirées mondaines, y était de rigueur. Mais pas cette fois. C’était un bal important au profit de la lutte contre le trafic d’esclaves. Les sœurs de la Chantrie n’auraient d’ailleurs sans doute pas apprécié d’être le théâtre d’alliances et guerres diplomatiques sur la piste de danse, ou de retrouver des morts dans leur jardin si bien entretenu. Ici, le Noble Jeu n’avait que peu de raison d’être.  
La jeune femme soupira. Depuis des heures qu’elle se tenait là, elle n’avait réussi à glaner que de simples ragots sans intérêt. Le marquis de Chambrieux avait quitté sa compagne pour une plus jeune noble. La Comtesse Mallois ouvrait un nouveau comptoir commercial à Antiva. Un vicomte avait perdu toute sa fortune, un autre fricotait avec les servantes elfes de sa maison, des nobles victimes de chantage… de petits scandales personnels, mais rien de bien palpitant à se mettre sous la dent pour l’espionne.  
Alors elle essaya de se distraire autrement. Heureusement pour elle, les nobles savaient aussi se vêtir. Mais les parures soyeuses n’étaient rien aux yeux de Leliana comparées aux chaussures. Toujours en sirotant son verre de vin blanc, elle se mit à contempler les paires qui valsaient sous les robes, aux pieds de leurs propriétaires. Souliers argentés, bordeaux, vernis, brodés de dentelle, de soie, de velours. 

Jusqu’à ce que passe devant ses yeux une paire de bottines tout à fait adorable, faites de cuir souple verni, et décorées de petits cygnes d’or qui entouraient la cheville de leur propriétaire. Leurs petits talons d’or cliquetaient sur le sol de pierre en direction d’une table et semblaient l’appeler. Leliana les suivis des yeux, avant de décider que, son verre vide à la main, il était temps d’aller en chercher un nouveau.  
La jeune femme aux souliers dorés était en train de garnir une assiette avec des cupcakes débordants de crème et de décorations aussi colorées que sucrées, lorsque Leliana la rejoignit. Elle la reconnu aussitôt : c’était l’ambassadrice Montilyet. 

« Dame Montilyet ? » 

L’ambassadrice se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, encadré par des mèches de cheveux d’un noir de jais.  
« Oh ! Bonsoir, vous devez être l’envoyée de la Divine Justinia si je ne me trompe pas ? C’est un honneur de vous voir ici. » Dit-elle, légèrement inclinée, en tendant une main parfaitement manucurée. L’espionne la lui serra avec douceur, lui rendant son sourire. 

« Leliana Nightingale, et tout l’honneur est pour moi. Nous n’avions pas encore été présentées je crois. Félicitation pour votre récente nomination, ambassadrice. J’ai ouïe dire par de nombreuses personnes que vous étiez extrêmement talentueuse.» 

«C’est très aimable à vous !, répondit Joséphine. J’ai moi aussi entendu dire beaucoup de bien de vous. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le verre vide que tenait toujours Leliana. Vous permettez que je vous resserve? » 

« Avec plaisir, Dame Montilyet » 

La jeune ambassadrice choisi une carafe de vin rosé, qu’elle versa dans un nouveau verre avant de le tendre poliment à Leliana. Celle-ci profita de ces quelques secondes pour la détailler plus amplement. Elle était vêtue d’une robe couleur de cuivre somptueuse et enrubannée qui s’alliait parfaitement avec ses chaussures, et surtout avec le teint bronzé piqueté de taches de rousseur de la jeune femme. Leliana lui trouva un visage tout à fait mignon, qui, elle en était sure, devait parfaitement cacher une détermination à toute épreuve. 

Enthousiastes, les deux femmes firent connaissance, se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Elles papotaient politique et ragots depuis près de deux heures lorsque quelqu’un entra dans le champ de vision de Leliana.  
Là, sur sa droite, dans l’ombre entre deux piliers de pierre, se tenait un homme que l’espionne connaissait bien : Jowel. Une ancienne cible, qu’elle avait à l’époque délaissée pour s’occuper de problèmes plus prioritaires sur ordre de Justinia. C’était une petite frappe, mais qui avait tout de même eu le temps de faire son comptant de dégâts. Il n’était clairement pas présent à un bal de charité pour soutenir la Chantrie… Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas très malin de sa part de se montrer ici, bien que personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Qu’importe. C’était la distraction parfaite, et l’espionne se mit en tête de le prendre en filature, juste au cas où… Il semblait attendre quelque chose, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se déplaça vers l’entrée. 

« Tout va comme vous voulez, Leliana ? » 

« Oui. En fait, si cela vous tente, nous pourrions aller autre part. Pour être franche, ce bal m’ennuie un peu et j’apprécierais que nous discutions disons, un peu plus au calme. Qu’en dites-vous ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Le jardin ? » 

Du coin de l’œil, Leliana vérifia la direction que prenait sa nouvelle cible. Bingo.  
« Alons y ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. 

Elle prit l’Ambassadrice par le bras, et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l’extérieur de la Chantrie. Elles s’arrêtèrent près d’une petite fontaine, dans un angle entre le bâtiment principal qui hébergeait la fête, et le dortoir des sœurs. L’homme était posté derrière un pilier et parlait à un noble. Leliana le garda dans son champ de vision, tout en continuant sa conversation avec une Joséphine plus qu’enthousiasmée qui ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes. 

« …et puis c’est à ce moment-là que le Comte a raté la marche et est venu s’étaler droit dans le gâteau de mariage, ha ha!... hum… excusez mon emportement. Vous ne voulez sans doute pas m’entendre parler de telles frivolités. » 

« Je vous en prie, continuez, Dame Montilyet. Vous étiez adorable, et j’adore ce genre de ragots ! » 

« Oh, je… c’est gentil. » Gênée, elle sirota son verre. L’espionne relança la conversation avec une de ses propres anecdotes. 

De son côté, le noble avait échangé quelque chose puis s’était éloigné. Jowel fit mine de s’éclipser dans le sens contraire, c’est-à-dire droit sur Leliana et Joséphine. Il passa devant elles sans les voir, les deux mains dans les poches, regardant un point fixe devant lui. Il avait l’air plutôt content de lui. Comme il se dirigeait rapidement vers le portail qui donnait directement sur la place de Val Royeaux, l’espionne se décida : avec ou sans Joséphine, elle le suivrait. L’idée de passer une minute de plus au bal chantriste l’aida grandement dans son choix. 

« Dame Montilyet, accepteriez-vous de m’accompagne à l’extérieur ? » dit-elle en se rapprochant de l’ambassadrice. 

« Mais nous y sommes déjà ! Rit-elle. Elle zyeuta vaguement l’homme que Leliana suivait des yeux, puis elle lança un regard indécis à son verre de vin vide et dit : Très bien, où voudriez-vous aller ? » 

« Que pensez-vous d’une ballade sur les docs, histoire de prendre l’air marin. » 

« C’est parfait. » 

Sur ceux, bras dessus bras dessous, les deux femmes quittèrent le bal de l’ennui et ses nobles valsant. 

******

Un vent frais soufflait sur Val Royeaux, le ciel était clair et la température agréable. Il n’était pas encore très tard, mais les rues étaient plutôt vides. Idéal pour ne pas perdre une personne des yeux. Mais pas très discret pour suivre quelqu’un, bien que l’espionne ne se fisse pas trop de soucis : Jowel semblait sûr de lui, peu soupçonneux, et surtout, il n’avait pas prêté une once d’attention aux deux jeunes femmes. 

Leliana et Joséphine marchaient tranquillement, plus en arrière. L’ambassadrice profitait de la brise tandis que l’espionne suivait discrètement sa cible du regard. Elles traversèrent ainsi la grande place centrale et entrèrent dans l’avenue qui menait au port. Là, Leliana vit Jowel s’enfoncer plus avant sur les docs, et disparaitre entre des caisses de bois posées contre un mur. Elle sourit : il était entré au Chattemite Endurci, une taverne mal famée dont la porte d’entrée se trouvait cachée juste derrière.  
Menant toujours Joséphine, accrochée à son bras, Leliana hésita : devait-elle mettre l’ambassadrice au courant de ses projets inopinés ? C’était sans doute plus sage, et plus honnête envers la jeune noble qui n’en avait pas demandé tant. Mais celle-ci s’arrêta net, obligeant l’espionne à faire de même. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et semblait quelque peu contrariée. 

« Bon, écoutez, Leliana. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et je me doute que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ici pour profiter de l’air marin. Il n’était pas bien difficile de comprendre que vous suiviez cet homme. Mais aviez-vous au moins l’intention de me prévenir que notre petite escapade devait se terminer dans les bas-fonds de la ville ? » 

« Je… je suis désolée, Dame Montilyet. Tout cela s’est fait un peu par hasard.» Répondit-elle avec un sourire d’excuse. Elle aurait dû se douter que l’ambassadrice ne se laisserait pas embarquer aussi facilement dans sa petite virée. 

« Expliquez-vous donc, ma chère. »

« Très bien. Vous savez donc où nous sommes… » 

«Bien sûr. J’ai beau être ambassadrice, j’ai moi-même arpenté ces lieux pour le moins peu recommandables du temps où j’étais encore barde », fit elle avec un clin d’œil. 

«J’ai repéré un trafiquant que je connais au bal. Un homme de petite envergure, vraiment. Je pensais qu’une poursuite mettrait un peu de piment dans cette longue soirée. Je suis navrée de vous avoir impliquée de la sorte. » 

«J’apprécie vos excuses. Et je viens avec vous. En tant qu’ambassadrice, je ne peux décemment pas laisser une crapule faire son commerce sous mon nez, n’est-ce pas ?»  
« Non, bien évidemment. » 

Elles n’eurent pas besoin de prononcer une parole de plus. Ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent derrière les caisses et firent face à une petite porte rongée de sel et couverte de vieilles affichettes de papier. Au-dessus, un vieux panneau rendu presque illisible indiquait le nom de la taverne.  
Intérieurement, Leliana jubilait. Elle allait pouvoir s’amuser, et en bonus, l’adorable Joséphine l’accompagnait volontiers. La soirée s’annonçait bien meilleure que ce qu’elle avait espéré. Elle ouvrit la porte qui émit un bruit de gonds à l’agonie, et l’odeur infâme qui régnait dans l’établissement les assaillit : un cocktail merveilleux de sueur, d’alcool, de chaussettes sales, de nourriture et de vomis. A l’intérieur, une dizaine d’épaisses tables rectangulaires, pour la plupart peuplées d’hommes et de femmes de tous horizons et aux airs plus ou moins engageants. Quelques ivrognes jonchaient le sol de pierre crasseux par ci par là. 

« Ah, j’avais oublié le charme que peut avoir ce genre d’endroit... » Grimaça Joséphine tandis qu’elle fermait la porte derrière elle. 

«Un raffinement sans pareil. Et des relents dignes des plus grands parfumeurs. » 

Elles traversèrent la salle et s’installèrent l’une en face de l’autre à une table libre située au centre. Jowel leur tournait le dos, pas très loin, le nez dans une chope de bière. L’ambassadrice se pencha vers Leliana:  
« Donc. Parlez-moi un peu plus de votre trafiquant.» 

« C’est un idiot. » Répondit l’espionne, qui héla un serveur. « J’ai fait sa connaissance il y a quelques années alors que j’enquêtait sur des esclavagistes. Un homme charmant. Il était une sorte de toutou à la botte du groupe à l’époque et s’occupait surtout de leur trouver des planques. Il s’est enfui sans demander son reste au premier signe de danger. Il n’avait pas l’envergure d’un leader. Mais il s’est reconvertit, et maintenant il trafique un peu de tout, des poudres douteuses, des objets plus ou moins maudits, des drogues... Parfois même du lyrium. A peu près tout ce qu’on lui demande de trouver pour de l’argent je suppose. Depuis le temps il a visiblement réussi à se constituer un petit réseau. » 

« Et jusque sous le nez de la Chantrie visiblement. C’est très gonflé, surtout de se montrer à un bal de charité aussi important que celui de ce soir. » 

« Une grossière erreur, qui lui sera fatale ! » 

« Alors ! Qu’est-c’qu’il vous plairait d’boire, mes p’tites dames ? » Les interrompit le serveur, souriant de toutes ses dents. Noires et déchaussées. 

« Une pinte pour moi, s’il vous plait. » Répondit Joséphine qui lui rendit son sourire. 

« Pour moi aussi. » 

« Et deux pintes, deux ! » 

Elles attendirent que Dent Noires et Déchaussées se soit éloigné avant de reprendre leur conversation. Tordu sur sa chaise, Jowel était toujours plongé dans sa chope. 

« Alors que faisons-nous ? Il n’est absolument pas sur ses gardes, est-ce que nous l’arrêtons tout de suite ? » 

« Hum… » Leliana fit mine de réfléchir. « C’est trop facile. J’aimerais m’amuser un peu. Vous savez, lui faire peur, le menacer un peu… histoire qu’il comprenne bien son erreur.» 

«Je ne devrais sûrement pas dire une chose pareille ni vous encourager, mais j’avoue que l’idée me dérange moyennement. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout, en réalité.» Soupira l’ambassadrice. 

Les deux jeunes femmes furent alors de nouveau interrompues par le serveur aux dents moisies qui déposa des pintes aussi crasseuses que le reste de l’établissement, avec une révérence ridicule et exagérée :  
« Ces Nôôôôôbles Dâââââmes sont servie ! » Clamât-il avant de filer vers d’autres clients. Sa discrétion sans précédent attira l’attention de Jowel, qui croisa de ses yeux vitreux ceux de Leliana. Il était saoul. 

Il se leva, prit sa chope d’un geste peu assuré et tira sa chaise jusqu’à leur table, s’installant sans demander leur avis aux deux jeunes femmes qui se rapprochèrent un peu plus l’une de l’autre.  
« Wow ! C’est pas tous les soirs qu’on en voit des aussi jolies que vous dans l’coin ! »

Joséphine et Leliana se regardèrent, puis l’espionne décida qu’il était temps de passer à table.  
« Et que nous vaut le… plaisir de votre présence ? » Elle porta lentement sa pinte à ses lèvres et soutint le regard hébété de l’homme en face d’elle. Elle semblait prête à bondir, sa main libre posée à plat sur la table. Joséphine semblait particulièrement amusée. 

« Oh, oui, ha ha ! J’ai pas d’manières. Jowel Mathis, pour vous servir. » Il tenta un clin d’œil appuyé. Pathétique. De toute évidence, il n’avait aucune idée d’à qui il avait affaire. « Et qu’est-c’qui vous amène dans ce merveilleux endroit mes jolies ? Vous savez, deux mignonnes comme vous, seules à une table… c’est triste ! Ah, j’en ai des larmes rien que d’y penser. Mais, eh ! On pourrait s’amuser tous ensemble, boire, prendre du bon temps. Que dites-vous d’une partie de Grace Perfide ?» 

Cette fois, ce fut Joséphine qui répondit, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres: «Oui, quelle magnifique idée !» 

Leliana leva un sourcil dans sa direction. L’ambassadrice avec littéralement sauté sur la proposition de Jowel, et l’expression qu’elle arborait laissait peu de place au doute quant à son intention de plumer son adversaire. L’espionne était elle-même plutôt forte à ce jeu. Ce n’était pas exactement le programme qu’elle avait en tête, mais l’homme n’avait aucune chance et l’idée de le ridiculiser un peu plus ne pouvait que plaire à Leliana. 

«Va pour une partie. » Dit-elle, alors que Jowel sortait un paquet de carte de sa poche. 

******

A mesure que la partie avançait, les couches de vêtements disparaissaient du corps de Jowel, et la faune locale s’était rassemblée en cercle autour d’eux pour suivre le déroulement. Quelques personnes s’étaient greffées à la partie lorsque le trafiquant avait commencé à perdre ses habits et à crier à qui voulait l’entendre que c’était la chance des débutantes et qu’il les laissait prendre de l’avance.  
Mais il s’était vite décomposé. Joséphine dominait largement le jeu et leurrait tout le monde avec un air de pure innocence. A son grand étonnement, Leliana avait elle-même perdu une bonne partie de son accoutrement de la soirée. En fait, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements, comme la plupart des autres joueurs, et un ruban noué dans ses cheveux. 

Lorsque le dernier bout de tissu encore sur lui tomba du corps de Jowel, le désignant donc comme perdant, il jeta ses cartes, rageur, nu et apparemment profondément vexé.  
« Pour qui est ce que tu te prends, espèce de garce ! Tu crois que tu peux mettre les pieds ici comme une fleur et faire ce que tu veux, avec tes grands airs de noble ?! C’est moi qui aurais dû gagner, sale tricheuse ! »Beugla-t-il en attrapant ses affaires. Tout le monde riait et le montrait du doigt tandis qu’il fuyait la salle. Humilié.

L’espionne était morte de rire devant le spectacle que leur offrait la paire de fesses pâle et tremblotante de l’homme qui se ruait vers la sortie, et qui continua de les couvrir d’insultes jusqu’à ce qu’il claque la porte. A côté d’elle, Joséphine jubilait littéralement. 

« Je dois admettre, Dame Montilyet, que je suis impressionnée par vos talents. Et agréablement surprise du déroulement de cette soirée, pour ne pas dire carrément enchantée ! Vous êtes décidément une femme de gout et d’esprit.» 

«Et vous, Leliana, vous n’êtes qu’une vile flatteuse avec un masque d’ange. Merci, moi aussi, j’ai passé un excellent moment. Je dois avouer que je m’amuse beaucoup ! Mais ne devrions-nous pas lui courir après ? » 

«Pour tout vous dire, je préfèrerais rester encore un peu et profiter de l’ambiance avec vous, ambassadrice. Pour trinquer à votre écrasante et hilarante victoire.» Ajouta-t-elle. Joséphine était fine, drôle, et franchement totalement adorable; l’idée de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie était un millier de fois plus agréable que de cavaler après un ivrogne. 

« Il n’ira pas loin, je m’occuperai personnellement de son cas dès demain. » Joséphine su que c’était la vérité et, ravie, lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Et de ses lèvres parfaites… « Et si vous êtes d’accord, nous pourrions peut être faire une nouvelle partie de Grace Perfide, juste vous et moi. »

« Vous savez que vous n’avez aucune chance contre moi, Leliana…»

« Je vous en prie, Dame Montilyet, laissez-moi me refaire. » La tête légèrement sur le côté, l’air charmeur, elle se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui rassembla les cartes abandonnées par Jowel. 

« Très bien, mais à condition que vous m’appeliez par mon prénom.» Répondit Joséphine, qui battit les cartes d’une main experte avant de les répartir à nouveau entre elles. 

Le jeu se déroula exactement comme l’avait prédit l’ambassadrice : Leliana s’était rhabillée, et puis avait reperdu un à un tous ses vêtements. Joséphine l’avait terrassée sans vergogne et exhibait à présent fièrement sa dernière combinaison de cartes, le coup fatal qui fit tomber le dernier rempart entre l’espionne et l’échec. 

******

Les deux femmes quittèrent finalement la taverne au petit matin. La plupart des clients gisaient ivres morts entre les chaises ou avaient quitté les lieux. Hilares, bras dessus bras dessous et aussi un peu saoul, elles reprirent le chemin de la Chantrie, où toutes deux avaient normalement une place pour la nuit dans les quartiers réservés aux invités de marque. Leliana s’amusait à faire tournoyer sa culotte qui avait malheureusement connue la propreté toute relative du sol du Chattemite Endurci, et qu’elle n’avait donc pas remise. Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent devant le portail désormais fermé du bâtiment religieux, elles firent une pause. Tout était calme, comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu de bal quelques heures auparavant, barricadé derrière les hautes grilles de métal. 

« Oups. Nous sommes coincées dehors, Leliana. » 

« Hum, nous pouvons surement crocheter la serrure avec quelque chose. » L’espionne se dirigea vers le tableau du Cantor, où étaient accrochées par des petits clous plusieurs affichettes. Elle en retira un pendant que Joséphine s’avançait vers elle. « Non, trop petit. »

« Tenez, essayez plutôt avec ça. » dit-elle, lui tendant les petites épingles à cheveux qui avaient jusqu’ici permit à sa coiffure de tenir en place. 

Leliana se retourna et avança sa main pour les prendre, mais suspendit son geste quand ses doigts touchèrent celle de Joséphine. C’était un contact anodin, sans réelle importance, mais il fit ressentir un pincement au cœur de l’espionne. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, peut-être était-ce dû à l’ivresse, mêlé à l’euphorie qu’elle avait ressentie tout au long de la nuit. Elle leva la tête pour détailler le visage l’ambassadrice, maintenant encadré par une cascade de cheveux noirs ondulés. Ils lui donnaient une mine plus enfantine, la rendant plus adorable encore. Leliana se mordit les lèvres. Joséphine sembla sentir son hésitation et soutint son regard, les joues rougissantes sous sa peau bronzée. Un silence tomba entre elles, qu’aucune ne rompit pendant un instant.

Puis, après les quelques secondes qui avaient semblé durer des heures à Leliana, les deux jeunes femmes réduisirent la distance qui les séparait, comme irrésistiblement attirées l’une vers l’autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement d’abord. Leliana ferma les yeux. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau seize ans. L’effleurement devint une caresse. L’espionne toucha une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le coude de Joséphine, et qui était aussi soyeuse que sa robe. Celle-ci pencha alors la tête sur le côté, créant plus de contact, approfondissant leur baiser, tandis que ses mains vinrent se poser sur la taille de Leliana qui émit un soupir d’aise. Son cœur faisait maintenant des grands bonds dans sa poitrine. 

Ne voulant pas rompre leur baiser, l’espionne accrocha à l’aveuglette sa culotte à la première tête de clou qui entra en contact avec, sur le tableau du Cantor dans son dos. Pour finalement passer sa main dans la nuque de Joséphine. Et les deux femmes restèrent là à s’embrasser pendant ce qui leur parut à la fois quelques secondes et un millénaire, avant de rentrer par effraction dans l’enceinte de la Chantrie. Le souffle coupé, main dans la main. 

Leliana se dit que décidément, cette soirée valait bien tout l’ennui du monde.


End file.
